The majority of municipal and industrial wastewater treatment is accomplished through use of biological wastewater treatment. Aerobic biological wastewater treatment is a process in which an aerobic slurry of microorganisms removes organic matter from wastewater. The microorganisms are then separated from the treated wastewater, typically by sedimentation. Municipal and most industrial wastewaters contain both soluble and insoluble organic matter. Removal of the soluble component is accomplished primarily by bacteria. Bacteria range in size from about 0.5 to 10 microns in diameter, and are surrounded by a cell wall which provides structural integrity. The cell wall functions as a semipermeable barrier allowing the passage of soluble compounds while preventing the passage of molecules of approximate molecular weight 5,000 grams/gram-mole and larger. Therefore, bacteria are incapable of directly consuming colloidal and insoluble organics. Thus, a problem in biological wastewater treatment is removing colloidal and insoluble materials from the wastewater. One way of removing these materials is a physical treatment wherein a floculating agent is added to the wastewater causing the insoluble and colloidal materials to form a flock which settles out of the wastewater. Another method is to solubilize the materials by the addition of enzymes and/or bacteria which produce enzymes which solubilize the materials. However, it is very difficult to dissolve all of the insoluble organic materials and therefore there is a need for an improved process for solubilizing insoluble organic materials in wastewater treatment.